


Superheroes and Billionaires

by Moonliel



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Multiple, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Steve has a crush on Tony and is working up the courage to ask him out, but then the 'tall, dark, and handsome' Wayne enters the picture and Steve needs to work harder for Tony's affections.end game Bruce/Tony





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on this post CA:CW and it probably reflects on this story since I guess it's not entirely Steve-friendly(?) No bashing, just an unhappy Steve at the end. If that is not your cup of tea - please read at your own risk.
> 
> [First time writing for the Bruce/Tony pairing, so be gentle]
> 
> ::tags subject to change::

“Look alive people, I have a guest coming to stay with me. Introductions during lunch later,” announced Tony as he walked into the communal kitchen at the Avengers Tower. He grabbed a muffin from the counter and munched on it all the while looking at his phone. He was dressed sharply in a tailored blue suit, his red shades pushed into messily styled hair.

Steve looked up from his place at the stove as he flipped another pancake off the pan. “Who is it Tony? Do they even have clearance to be here?” he asked as he turned off the stove and crossed his arms over his chest. He took in Tony’s figure as the man flitted through the room in a hyper buzz of energy. Tony had the most alarmingly beautiful smile on his face as he read whatever was on his phone. Steve really wanted to know who put that kind of expression on Tony’s face and was slightly jealous that Tony never looked at him that way.

“Later, kids,” said Tony, completely ignoring Steve’s questions as he walked into the elevator.

“Did he just ignore me?” asked Steve incredulously to the rest of the team. Clint just took another swig of his juice before answering.

“Seemed that way - looked pretty distracted.”

“And he’s dressed a little too well for a board meeting or the workshop,” added Natasha as she finished off her oatmeal.

“I’m more concerned with the fact that he grabbed a muffin instead of coffee,” wryly commented Bruce Banner as he took another bite of the pancakes Steve had made earlier.

Steve just looked at the closed elevator door with a furrow between his eyebrows. “Do you think we should call Thor? Tony did say he wanted us to meet someone.” Steve had his mind running wildly trying to think who would be so important to Tony that he would want them to meet the team. As far as he and the rest of the Avengers were aware Tony’s only friends were Pepper, Rhodey, and his driver Happy. The thought that Tony had another person in his life that none of them knew about made something twist unpleasantly inside Steve.

“I’m sure if Tony wanted Thor here he would have called him himself,” said Clint as he got up. “Ready for our workout?” he asked as he turned to Natasha. She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“I’m always ready,” was her haughty but playful answer. “Just don’t puke like last time.”

“Oh my god, Nat! That was _one_ time! Can’t you let it go!?” jokingly yelled Clint as he followed Natasha to the elevator.

“Never,” teased the redhead as the doors closed.

“You alright, Steve?” asked Banner as he tucked into his tea, his tablet forgotten by his elbow.

Steve looked over at the scientist, not really sure how he was feeling. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered as he turned around and placed the finished pancakes on his plate and went to sit at the dining table.

“If you’re sure,” said Banner as he took his mug in hand. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me.”

“Alright, see you at lunch I guess,” responded Steve absently.

+++

Once he finished his breakfast Steve was loathed to do anything. They had a mission just a few days ago and although this body had already recovered he wasn’t really in the mood to do anything physical. With that thought in mind he went back to his room and grabbed his sketchbook. He made his way to the large window that overlooked the city and started a light sketch, letting his mind wander.

It had been close to a year since the fight against Loki that brought the team together. Before he left on his impromptu cross-country road trip Tony had given him a new cell phone and claimed that he blocked the GPS signal that would have normally allowed SHIELD to track him. During his travels he and Tony had texted back and forth, bantering in their downtime. Sometimes Steve would send Tony a picture of the place he was at and Tony would respond by sending pictures of New York and any inventions that he had created.

Slowly Steve found himself falling in love with the genius. It was gradual and he didn’t even notice it happening. It wasn’t until he finally laid his eyes on Tony once he was back in New York that it hit Steve.

Tony looked a little worse for wear, probably wasn’t sleeping as much as he should have, but he still looked gorgeous and happy when he met with Steve. They made time to go around New York at least a few times a month and Steve had started to think of their outings as dates. Tony would take the time to acclimatize Steve to whatever the new decade had to offer while Steve would point out where old businesses were back at his time.

He fought with himself constantly. He always wanted to reach over and grasp the genius’ hand or give him a hug, but Tony wasn’t really into physical contact. Steve also wasn’t sure if Tony felt the same way and so hadn’t made a move on him. He knew most of Tony’s past from a brief Google search as Tony had taught him how to do. Most of the people Tony had been involved in seemed to be gorgeous _women_ and so Steve didn’t even know if Tony would be amenable into dating a man.

Steve released a heavy sigh as he got up and figured maybe he should make something for lunch for the team.

“JARVIS, is Tony ordering something or do you think I need to cook for the team?” asked Steve as he looked at the ceiling, a habit Tony tried to break him out of.

“Sir has already placed an order from his favorite Italian place, Del Posto,” answered JARVIS.

“Thanks, JARVIS,” replied Steve as he opted to just pass the time watching some television. There was plenty he had to catch up on, especially if he wanted to be able to understand all of Tony’s “pop culture references” as he called them.

+++

Laughter broke Steve out of his light doze. Daytime television was just so mind numbing.

“Seriously? I can’t believe that happened!” exclaimed Tony as he exited the elevator. A tall, dark haired man followed him out. The other man had striking blue eyes, his hair slicked back revealing a pale, aristocratic face. He was dressed in an equally fancy suit with broad shoulders and long legs. Tony wasn’t necessarily short, but the other man was definitely tall. He was probably closer to his own height.

“You’re not the only one with a reputation to maintain, Tony,” replied the other man, his voice deep and rich as he teased the inventor. Steve could feel a frown marring his face when he noticed how close the other man was standing next to Tony, a hand pressing against the small of his back.

Steve stood abruptly. Tony turned to him in surprise but the other man just quirked an eyebrow at him. “Steve!” shouted Tony with glee, “is the rest of the team around?” he questioned as he and the mystery man walked to the kitchen together.

“I have informed the rest of your arrival, Sir. Also the meal shall be arriving in 3 minutes,” cut in JARVIS.

“Thanks, J - what would I do without you?” teased Tony.

“Perish the thought, Sir.”

Tony just snickered in amusement. “Hello, JARVIS,” said the other man as he caught the water bottle Tony suddenly threw at him. Steve had hardly seen his arm move. The other man shot Tony a glare and Tony just smiled at him playfully. Steve wasn’t sure he liked what he was seeing but tried not to let it bother him too much.

“Hello to you too, Master Wayne,” answered JARVIS warmly. Before Steve could even ask how the AI knew this mystery man the elevator doors opened once more. Clint and Natasha walked in with several bags between them and Banner was just wiping his glasses in his shirt.

“We brought sustenance!” cheered Clint as he lifted the bags over his head, making his way to the dining table.

“It smells wonderful, Tony,” commented Banner.

“Great, everyone’s here so I don’t have to repeat myself,” said Tony as he made his way closer to the taller, dark haired man.

“Like you don’t love the sound of your own voice,” teased the new guy as he threw an arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony didn’t even seem to flinch - if anything it seemed like he was leaning into the contact. Steve _really_ didn’t like what he was seeing,

“Har har,” sarcastically drawled Tony. “Anyway this is Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises. He’ll be in town for a week or so while we finalize a business deal and he’ll be staying here in the meantime,” explained Tony as he moved away from Wayne’s arms and walked to the dining table. Natasha and Clint placed the food on the table.

“B - this is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, other Bruce - Dr. Banner, and Steve Rogers,” said Tony as he gestured to each person as their name was called. “Thor, Prince of Asgard is away with his lady love,” said Tony as he adopted a terrible British accent.

Natasha went over and shook Wayne’s hand, Clint and Banner next and finally Steve made his way over. Wayne had on a lazy grin as he shook the Avengers hands but when he grasped Steve’s hand his insipid smile turned sharper and the grip flexed harder. Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he found himself strengthening his grip in turn. Tony shot them each a concerned look but didn’t say anything.

Banner made his way to the kitchen and asked what people wanted to drink in order to break the tension in the air.

“I’ll help,” said Clint. Natasha just followed behind him, reaching to grab plates and cutlery.

“Right!” exclaimed Tony as he clapped his hands together. He purposely walked between Bruce and Steve’s enclosed hands, forcing them to separate. He started rummaging through the bags as he started taking the food out and placing it in the middle of the table.

“So how did you two meet? I know all about Wayne Enterprises. You do good work,” said Natasha as she placed the plates on the table, passing them around. She was soon joined by Clint and Banner who had several cans of soda and water bottles between them. Bruce pulled out the chair at the head of the table and cheekily looked at Tony. Tony just shot him an amused glare and sat down. Bruce then took the chair to the right with Steve taking the seat across and the rest of the team sitting around. Food passed through hands quickly as everyone filled their plates, the aroma of the various Italian dishes filling the air.

“Brucie and I go _way_ back, don’t we?” teased Tony as he grinned happily at Wayne’s location.

“We met as kids and again during our college years and lastly through business,” vaguely answered Wayne before taking a bite of the dish. “This is as delicious as the last time we had this Tony,” he said, savoring the food.

Steve frowned, trying to figure out if he had seen Wayne before but as far as he knew this was the first time they’ve met. The question then was when _had_ Wayne met with Tony in New York?

“They never fail to disappoint.”

“Not as good as that one place in Rome,” said Bruce as he twirled some pasta on his fork.

“Cut them some slack, they at least come pretty close. Besides, you’re biased because you always want to go to Italy.”

“What can I say? I appreciate _all_ their country has to offer,” replied Bruce in a smarmy voice as he shot Tony a heated look.

Tony looked at him with an amused smile, his eyes dancing in mirth. Steve coughed into his fist to break up their staring contest.

“So why are you staying with Stark instead of a hotel, Mr. Big Shot?” asked Clint as he snagged another slice of garlic bread completely unfazed.

“Well, figured it would make it easier to meet up for the night life. Tony knows all the best clubs,” he answered with a dopey grin.

“Brucey is also the best wingman you could ask for,” said Tony with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Thought you weren’t doing the party scene anymore, Tony,” said Natasha. She said it without judgment, just fact. Steve turned and frowned at Tony, but inwardly he was hurt. In the months Steve had been at the Tower he hadn’t gotten an inkling that Tony was going for one night stands anymore - he never saw anyone around. Most of Tony’s time was spent at the workshop, with Steve or away on business - the genius didn’t have the time to go out anyway so Steve was just confused.

“Just because you don’t hear about it doesn’t mean it’s not happening, Nat,” joked Tony with a wink.

“Isn’t Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprises?” asked Banner, trying to steer the conversation away. “He’s made some impressive strides to bring up the reputation of your corporation,” he praised.

Bruce preened. “Yes, I am terrible at the whole business thing, hence I made Lucius CEO,” he said, somewhat self-depreciative.

“Then why come here for business if you’re not involved at all? Tony may not be CEO but he is still really important to Stark Industries,” said Steve, trying to get a read on this guy. So far Wayne just seemed like an irresponsible party boy that never worked hard in his life.

“What is this, twenty questions?” said Tony, but inwardly he thought that this meet-and-greet could go better. He didn’t know what was wrong with Steve but he and Bruce seemed to be posturing like some kind of alpha dogs or something.

“No, it’s fine,” said Bruce. “I may not be involved but it doesn’t make it any less than _my_ company,” he added cockily.

“Okay, time for me and Brucie to go,” said Tony as he rose and grabbed onto Bruce’s forearm and tugged him up from the chair. “We’ll be in the penthouse in case of emergencies. Call through JARVIS, otherwise don’t bother us.”

Clint and Natasha looked at each other but said nothing aside from sharing smirks.

“Alright, Tony. I’ll be in my lab if you need me for anything,” said Banner, still scraping the last pieces of the pasta into his mouth. “It was nice meeting you.” Wayne just nodded at him with a wide smile.

Steve stood abruptly, the chair scraping harshly against the floor. “Uh, Tony? I know that your friend is visiting, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the auto show with me tomorrow? I already have tickets.”

“Oh Steve, sorry. B and I are actually already going there and he got us the VIP tour. Did you want to join us?” Bruce placed a heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Tony turned to look at him but said nothing.

“Actually, Mr. Rogers, Tony and I have a date with some of the car models and a few technicians - I’m sure it’s not anything you would be interested in.”

Steve frowned. “Well, ta,” said Bruce as he turned and tugged Tony away with him toward the elevator before the blond could reply. The more Steve watched them interact the more he felt like a rival had just walked into his life. Wayne and Tony may have had some history together, but he and Tony have started something new and they were both Avengers. They obviously had more in common than whatever playboy background Wayne and Tony shared.

The rest of the Avengers just returned to their meals, phones and tablets materializing at the table as they kept to themselves. He could feel Natasha’s stare bore into the side of his head but he really didn’t want to interact with anyone. Even if Tony was going with Wayne to the auto show that didn’t mean he and Tony couldn’t meet up inside at the gallery. With that positive thought in mind Steve left the dining table with a mumbled good-bye and headed back to his room in search of something to wear tomorrow. Tony always did say that his blue shirts brought out the color in his eyes and maybe it was time to rethink the khaki pants too.

+++

“So that went as well as to be expected,” commented Tony as he rocked on the soles of his feet while the silver elevator rushed them to the penthouse. They had stopped at the penthouse earlier in order to drop off Bruce’s belongings before they went to the common floor for lunch.

“I think it went fine,” said Bruce as he snuck an arm around Tony’s waist, bringing him flush against his side. Tony looked up at him with a small smile. The elevator door opened and they both stepped out. Before Tony could walk further into the room Bruce gripped his hand and tugged him back. Tony fell right into Bruce’s hard chest.

“What is it?” Tony questioned as he tilted his head up to better look into Bruce’s eyes.

“I don’t like the way Rogers looks at you,” Bruce growled out. Tony just blinked at him for a few seconds, trying to compute what he was hearing.

“Wait, what? How does he look at me?” questioned Tony, utterly confused. Bruce looked at Tony like he was the stupidest genius he’s ever known.

“Are you serious? Do you really not see it?” asked Bruce as he moved his hands to better grip Tony’s waist, his large hands splayed against the soft material of his shirt. Tony unconsciously swayed closer.

“See what? Seriously, B, what are you talking about?” Tony has no idea what Bruce was going on about. Sure he and Steve spent some time together. Aside from Banner, he spent most of his time with Captain Freedom.

Instead of answering Bruce leaned down and devoured Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Their lips clashed against one another and when Tony opened his mouth to let out a surprised moan Bruce immediately thrust his tongue in. As fast as the kiss started it ended. Tony looked up with glazed eyes and licked his lips. “Yum. Not that I didn’t enjoy that,” he said as he ground his growing erection on Bruce’s leg, “but what the hell?”

“He wants to date you.”

Tony let out an incredulous laugh. “No he doesn’t.”

Bruce just continued to stare.

“No, not Steve. Captain Righteous, Capsicle, Virgin Extraordinaire. Okay, I’m not sure on that last one, but really. We’re just friends. Steve doesn’t feel that way about me. He’s probably not even into men,” rambled on Tony but as soon as Bruce said those words he started replaying the last couple of months and all the interactions he’s had with Steve.

“Oh crap, he wants to _date_ me!” shouted Tony as he pushed himself out of Bruce’s arms and started pacing around the room, his hands entwined in his hair and trying to shake the thought out of his head.

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Tony in amusement.

“Is that what all that alpha posturing was about? You were asserting your territory or something?” asked Tony as he turned to look at Bruce.

“What are you talking about?” questioned Bruce gruffly.

“Oh my god it was!” cackled Tony as he pointed at Bruce’s face. Wayne’s face stiffened as he pressed his lips so tightly closed they started losing any color. “Don’t give me that look! For a moment I was half expecting one of you just whip it out and pee on me or something.”

Bruce made a disgusted face. “Don’t be crude,” he chided. Tony just laughed more as he moved back into Bruce’s space.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about big, bad Captain America stealing my virtue or anything. I already got my shining knight in Kevlar armor,” teased Tony, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck, bringing the other man down into a soft kiss.

Bruce scoffed once their lips separated. “Like you actually have any virtue left after all we have done together,” he said with a dirty, smug grin. “What I want to know is what you did to encourage his infatuation with you.”

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” quipped Tony as he sashayed out of Bruce’s arms and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Tony,” growled Bruce as he took a solid step forward. Tony danced out of the way as more buttons were freed.

“I can’t help that I’m so drop dead sexy that National Icons just want to get with me.” Tony tossed the shirt somewhere then dropped his hands to his pants teasingly. He bit his lip as his dark eyes looked at Bruce.

“We’ll talk about this more later,” promised Bruce as he quickly lunged forward. Tony let out a surprised yelp, not expecting the move. He forgot just how fast and silent Bruce could actually move when he wanted to. Bruce grabbed Tony roughly by his waist as he started to passionately kiss him, slowly leading them to the bedroom.

**TBC**


	2. Auto Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly blown away by the reception this little story of mine has garnered and it makes me so happy knowing there are other Bruce/Tony fans as well. Have the next chapter early!

The next morning Steve was perched at the dining table, a newspaper in hand with what remained of his breakfast to his side. He had gone on a run earlier since he neglected his workout yesterday.

“Morning!” shouted Tony as he walked into the room, making his way to the coffee machine. Wayne was following close behind. They both look freshly showered, Tony’s cheeks with a soft, rosy hue that left Steve wondering what put it there and wishing it was him.

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee while Wayne filled the kettle with water, turning on the stove soon after.

“Good morning, Tony,” said Steve genuinely. “And you too, Mr. Wayne,” he tacked on as an afterthought.

“Good morning,” replied Wayne, as impishly as he could. “You still have that tea I like?” he asked Tony as he leaned against Tony’s body, trapping the genius against the counter as he reached over him into the cabinet above.

“If Green-Bean hasn’t used it then yes. JARVIS is in charge of groceries so probably. He’s always been more responsible than me,” answered Tony, completely amused at Bruce’s act of dominance. Now that Tony realized that Bruce was doing it as a sort of deterrent for Steve it was a bit amusing. They hadn’t planned on making their relationship known to the public but if Bruce kept pushing the limit like this Tony wouldn’t be surprised it made it into the papers by the next day. Only their closest friends were privy to their relationship, and only Alfred and Pepper knew that Bruce was the Batman of Gotham. He trusted the Avengers not to say anything but these sort of things had a way of getting out.

“Your standing order for tea has never been redacted, Master Bruce,” answered JARVIS.

Steve looked like he just swallowed a lemon. Why did this Wayne person have a standing order for tea with JARVIS? There was definitely more going on here and Steve didn’t like where his thoughts were going. And did Wayne seriously have to _drape_ himself all over Tony? Steve could feel his jaw clench.

“Thank you, JARVIS. Knew I could always count on you,” said Bruce as he grabbed the steel tin with his loose leaf tea. He sidled off Tony’s body slowly with a grin.

“What time are you going to the auto show, Tony? Maybe we can all ride over together,” asked Steve.

“Ah, sorry Steve. We’re taking Bruce’s Porsche 911 since it’s being displayed at the show and it’s only a two-seater. I’m sure we’ll run into each other in the hall at one point,” answered Tony with an apologetic grin.

Steve could feel his good humor leaving him. He wanted to drag Tony close to him, to take his hand and show him off as they toured the auto show, letting the whole world know that they belonged to each other.

“Okay, Tony,” Steve agreed helplessly.

++

“Are you really not eating anything?” asked Bruce, worried that Tony was neglecting his health.

“I ate,” Tony huffed indignantly as he jabbed his fork into a melon slice and plopped it in his mouth.

“Fruit and coffee are not a good breakfast. You need to eat something more substantial to get more energy. You’ll need it later,” purred Bruce as he leaned closer to Tony. Tony shot him a warning glare.

“Steve isn’t around anymore, you can quit it with the whole ‘prowling-macho’ act,” replied Tony as he moved a little away from Bruce.

“What’s your problem?” sniped Bruce, hurt that Tony moved away from him while no one was around.

Tony placed his fork down and reached for Bruce’s hand. “Look, B, we both agreed that we were going to keep us secret. Not only for our companies, but also our personal reputations and our enemies. You know I’m outed as an Avenger and I wouldn’t want to put you in harms way for kidnappers and the like,” replied Tony.

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he entwined their fingers together. “No, you’re right. Guess I got too swept up into the playboy persona,” he huffed out with a glare as he thought deeply. It was difficult to curb himself around Tony when all he wanted to do was throw the genius against the nearest flat surface and ravage him. “I know all the reasons we agreed to the secrecy and I completely am still for it, but do you ever think about coming clean?”

Tony looked at him a bit sadly. “All the time,” he replied with a heavy sigh. “Unfortunately it’s not just us we have to worry about. All our employees and the people of Gotham come first.”

Bruce looked sadly resigned but was inwardly pleased with Tony’s answer. Tony knew how important being Batman was to him and just how much his mission relied on discretion and anonymity.

Knowing that JARVIS would inform them if anyone was coming to the main floor, Bruce leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips. “Thanks, now let’s get out of here.”

Tony shot him a sharp grin before he took a running start to the elevator. “J, shut down access.” Before Bruce could reach him the elevator doors shut behind Tony as Tony’s voice filtered through the intercom. “First to reach the car gets to drive!”

Bruce let out a growl as he ran to the emergency stairs and practically flew down the stairway to reach the garage. He knew that Tony would make it there first but that wasn’t about to stop him. One thing they had in common was their competitive streaks.

Surprisingly Bruce did make it to the car first and wasn’t even out of breath. The only show of his exertion was a slight sweat sheen on his forehead and his ruffled hair. He straightened out his suit and unlocked the door. He had to admit he was a bit worried when Tony still hadn’t shown up after another five minutes and was about to call him when the passenger door finally opened.

“Didn’t think JARVIS was that slow,” quipped Bruce, looking over Tony to try and figure out why the other billionaire was late.

Tony gave him a salacious wink as a grin pulled on his lips. “Had to get ready,” he answered vaguely as Bruce started up the car and got them into New York traffic.

“Doesn’t look like you changed.”

“Oh, there is a new addition, you just can’t see it under all these clothes,” teased Tony as he took out his phone and pretended to be busy.

Bruce took that statement in and swirled it around in his mind trying to figure out what Tony meant. A few seconds later his grip on the steering wheel tightened as a flush of desire ran through him.

“Seriously?” he said, a bit breathless.

Tony laughed in apparent amusement. “It’s your favorite one too, the black and yellow one,” replied Tony as he shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

“Did you bring the remote too?” asked Bruce, already thinking of all the ways to make Tony squirm.

Tony looked at him, a bit smug and with a hint of pride. “JARVIS and I worked out how to connect it with your cell phone. We increased not only the settings and options, but also the range.”

Bruce’s mind flew in a million directions as he took in a large breath. “And what is that range?”

“Let’s just say that it extends from the West Coast to the East,” replied Tony as he squirmed in his seat again.

“The death of me, I swear,” huffed out Bruce gruffly as he re-adjusted his grip on the wheel again.

+++

They arrived at the auto show with relative ease. After they parked Tony showed Bruce how to access the app he had JARVIS install and how to control the functions of the toy embedded within him.

“You’re going to regret giving me this much power,” said Bruce into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“I’m looking forward to it,” replied Tony as he tilted his neck further in order to give Bruce more access.

After they straighten themselves out they met up with one of the curators for the show and gave the keys to an assistant to have the car moved to the display area. Bruce was already on his phone perusing the app as he let Tony talk to the curator while they were led around.

Tony stiffened and paused long enough mid-stride that the curator shot him a worried look a few minutes later.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Stark?” asked the man.

Tony forced himself to keep walking and plastered on a grin. “Everything is perfect,” he replied after he shot Bruce a mild glare.

“I’m sure Mr. Stark just realized he forgot his wallet at home,” said Bruce as he caught up with them, slyly putting his phone back in his pocket.

He _loved_ the new settings Tony and JARVIS had installed in the app.

Tony could feel the toy vibrating in his ass. He had worked on reducing the noise level as well as adding temperature adjustments. He owed Bruce that much after all the help the other man had given him since the Avengers moved into the Tower.

They continued through their tour and a few showgirls joined them mid-way. Bruce had messed with the vibrator a few times since then and seemed to have found the ‘expander’. That setting allowed the vibrator to expand its width in order to slowly stretch Tony out.

(This left Tony wondering if maybe SI should have a sex toy subsidiary - _he had so many ideas_ )

They broke for lunch and had a sit down with the curator, a technician and a few other VIPs. Tony squirmed in his seat as he adjusted to the toy in him. The chair was not all the comfortable to sit on when he had something literally shoved up his ass.

They talked lightly about engines and other car schematics. Tony was mostly gesticulating wildly as he got in a heated debate with a technician and Bruce just chimed in occasionally. He was very devoted to his phone.

Aside from messing with Tony’s vibrator (which was loads of fun) he was also checking in with Alfred and reading any Gotham news stories. He hadn’t visited Tony in New York in a while and was not used to being so far away in case Gordon or anyone else needed him. So far things seemed quiet and he decided to let himself enjoy his time. Tony was usually the one to visit him as the Iron Man armor traveled at supersonic speed. So far none of the Avengers had realized Tony even left the Tower. It also helped that both JARVIS and Pepper helped cover for the genius as well while he was gone.

“Thank you for joining us and we hope you enjoyed the VIP tour,” said the curator as he was accompanied by the director of the Auto Show. During their tour they were able to see several cars that were not yet released to the public, a few schematics, and if they wanted to they could even take a car for a test drive later that afternoon. “You are all free to tour the rest of the show and if you wished to do the test drive make sure to meet back at the front desk by four PM,” continued on the curator as the director nodded along.

All the VIP guests clapped and stood. Many of them stayed and chatted for a bit, making connections with fellow millionaires and billionaires.

“Let me know if you ever decide to switch careers,” said Tony as he gave the tech he had been arguing with his business card. She gave Tony her own back.

“I might just take you up on that,” she said as she shook his hand.

Bruce chatted with a few people but once he noticed Tony was free he made his way back to the genius. They walked out of the room and Tony leaned in.

“Is everything okay?” he asked in a whisper. Bruce nodded.

“Everything seems quiet. I’m not entirely sure that is a good thing,” Bruce replied.

Tony frowned. “I think it’s safe to assume that if you haven’t heard from Al then things are fine,” replied Tony. “Try not to worry. It’s not often I get to show you around New York and my penthouse,” added Tony with a cheeky grin.

Bruce returned Tony’s grin with a small, true smile of his own. “At least now we can put a rest to the argument about whose bed is the most comfortable,” he teased back, referring to an age old argument.

“Uh, pretty sure it’s mine,” said Tony cockily. Bruce huffed out a small laugh.

“We’ll have plenty of time to figure out if that’s actually true,” whispered Bruce in Tony’s ear. He was satisfied with the shudder that ran through Tony’s body. Bruce wanted to do nothing but wrap his arm around Tony’s waist and drag him into a kiss, but they were in public.

“Promises promises,” jokingly said Tony as he adjusted himself once more. He couldn’t wait until they went back to to the privacy of his Tower.

They walked side by side for a while, checking out the cars on display and just enjoying their time together. Tony wanted desperately to drag Bruce into one of those cars and ravage him senseless but there were too many people around.

“Tony, hey Tony!” called out a voice. Normally Tony would have Happy run interference from his fans but the bodyguard had the day off. 

Bruce elbowed him. “Your number one fan is here,” he muttered as he plastered on his fake-playboy smile. Tony wasn’t sure how to act around Steve now. Earlier that morning they hadn’t been in the room long enough but now he knew that Steve would probably want to stick by his side. It was also made worse (or maybe better) that he had a vibrating plug jammed up his ass and Bruce had the controls.

And just as he suspected, Bruce shifted his phone out of his pocket, thumb already moving across the screen.

Steve caught up with them just as Bruce hit one of the functions that increased the vibration exponentially. Tony felt his breath hitch and he had the sudden urge to squirm. He steeled himself, but he could already feel sweat start to bead against his forehead from restraining himself.

“Hey, Tony, I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to see you,” said Steve as he caught up with the two men. “Mr. Wayne,” he added shortly with a nod in Bruce’s direction.

“Mr. Rogers,” returned Bruce with a sharp grin that left Steve confused.

Steve decided to ignore the other man and shifted his focus back to Tony. “Are you enjoying the show?” the blond asked.

Tony gave Steve a wobbly smile, as if he had to force it out and Steve wondered why.

“Yeah, we might test drive one of the cars later but not sure yet,” answered Tony, his voice more strained than before. Bruce had not only left the vibration on but he activated the expander again but instead of just the width increase he also made it expand inwardly, slowly thrusting into his slicked hole. Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek tightly as he started to sweat in earnest.

“That sounds like a swell time,” started to say Steve. “Tony, are you okay?” asked the blond as he leaned closer into Tony’s space and pressed his hand against Tony’s forehead.

Tony jerked away lightly. If anyone touched him right now he knew he would throw them to the nearest surface and have his way with them. “I’m fine, Steve,” he replied as he threw his hand back behind him, playfully slapping Bruce on the chest. “You know, uh, Bruce and I actually have to go now.”

Steve’s face looked utterly heartbroken. “What? But we just met up,” he argued, his blue eyes wide and earnest.

Tony gave him an apologetic smile. “I know, sorry Steve, but I just remembered that Bruce and I have a few contracts to go over. I’ll see you back at the Tower later,” quickly said Tony as he turned and gripped Bruce’s arm tightly and started to drag him away. “Bye, Steve,” Tony shouted. Before they were completely out of view Bruce turned around and shot Steve a smug smirk, his eyes dark and satisfied.

Steve balled his hands into fists.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Went back and editted this a lot more than I probably needed to. Next chapter is already 1/3 written

“Can you, ah, dial it back a bit, Brucey?” asked Tony lowly once they made their way back to their car. The curator had been understanding and gave them back the keys without much fuss.

“I think you can handle it, Tony. You’ve been doing so well until now,” Bruce whispered huskily into Tony’s ear. They slid into the car and Tony didn’t even try to argue with Bruce about who was driving back - there was no way he could make it with how distracted he was.

Tony felt a flush of desire run through him at those words as he had to focus on steadying his breathing. “Yeah?” he sighed out.

Bruce started up the car. He leaned over Tony’s neck and pulled the genius’ earlobe into his mouth. He gently sucked on it and nibbled over the sensitive skin. Tony’s frame shuddered in pleasure as he let out a low moan.

“Let’s get you back home, hmm?” said Bruce as he pulled them once more back into New York traffic. 

+++

Thankfully the carport was in an inaccessible part of the Tower to the public and only Tony and the other Avengers had access. He practically threw himself out of the car and rushed over to the elevator.

“JARVIS, Protocol Panty Drop,” harshly spat out Tony. “B, I swear to god, get your perky, tight ass over here,” called out Tony as he saw Bruce linger by the car. The other man had a smug smirk on his face and his eyes practically glimmered in amusement.

“Really, Tony? ‘Panty Drop’? What does that even mean?” asked Bruce as he finally made his way to the elevator next to Tony. The doors opened immediately and Tony grabbed Bruce’s arm and tugged him inside, plastering himself against the taller man.

He rutted against Bruce as he answered. “It means no one else can stop this elevator - it’s express to the Penthouse. It also activates Blackout Mode so no one will be able to bother us unless they have the counter-command, which only Pepper, Rhodey, and Alfred have,” he said huskily onto Bruce’s neck. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony, running his hands up and down the genius’ back. 

Bruce smiled at the other man until a small look of horror passed over his features. “You mean Alfred, _my_ Alfred, knows about your...your _Protocol Panty Drop_? 

Tony grinned cheekily. He pulled away from Bruce’s neck and said, “Yup, they all get a text alert whenever the protocol is enacted so they know to enter the counter-command if necessary.”

Bruce’s face screwed up in disgust and embarrassment. “So you basically just told Alfred we’re about to have sex? Alfred, my butler and pseudo-father knows I’m about to get laid....”

Tony continued to smile impishly as he nodded exaggeratedly. 

“Now come on, you have been teasing me for _hours_ ,” said Tony as he dragged a compliant Bruce out of the elevator and onto the living room couch. He pulled the taller man atop of himself and ground his erection on Bruce’s pelvis.

“I’m not sure I can do this now,” said Bruce.

Tony groaned aloud. “Oh come on! This isn’t even the first time I enacted this protocol before, it’s just the first time you know about it,” complained Tony.

Bruce scrunched up his face further, still unsure of how he should be feeling with this new information.

“Maybe this will help,” said Tony as he struggled out from under Bruce and slid to his knees by the couch. He quickly unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt as the taller man sat on the couch normally. Tony quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He then batted away Bruce’s hands from his pants and reached over to get Bruce out of his pants as quickly as he could.

“Yes, I say this will help a lot,” said Bruce as he lifted his hips so Tony could slide off his boxers. Without any warning Tony leaned over and swallowed as much of Bruce’s erection as he could. He held onto the base of his dick and gently sucked. He could feel Bruce’s fingers entwining in his hair. Tony was inwardly pleased with this reaction, especially once he heard Bruce take in a shaky breath.

Tony took this as incentive to try harder. He moved his mouth slowly, lengthening the pleasure. Bruce’s dick sat hot and heavy on his tongue as he swirled and moved it around. He took Bruce as deep as he could and then sucked as hard as he was able. 

“Shit,” shuddered out Bruce as he yanked on Tony’s hair, drawing the genius away.

Tony swallowed the precum that had gathered in his mouth. “Alright there, sweet-cheeks?” he asked with a grin. A sliver of saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth. Bruce moved over one of his hands and cupped Tony’s cheek, brushing away the saliva with his thumb.

“A little _too_ alright,” Bruce commented lightly. “Now stand up, I want to look at you.”

Tony stood up and quickly removed his pants, kicking them to the side. When Bruce noticed that Tony had been commando all day with a vibrating plug shoved up his ass he could only groan aloud at how hot that made him feel. Tony preened, enjoying the attention. 

“You like?” Tony asked. Bruce slid down a little in his seat then instead of an answer and gripped Tony tightly by his waist and dragged the shorter man to him. It placed Tony’s erection right at his face and Bruce gently nuzzled it before swallowing whole. 

Tony let out a surprised yelp as he quickly entwined his fingers through Bruce’s hair, holding on tightly.

“Babe, I can’t,” he stuttered out. Bruce leaned back. 

“Then don’t,” Bruce answered before he leaned back in and sucked in earnest. Tony just let himself enjoy the moment. 

Bruce continued and even gently pressed the toy a little deeper into Tony, causing the brunet to jump in surprise at the spike of pleasure. Tony let out a low groan as he tightened his hold of Bruce’s hair. The doubled sensations forced Tony to come, spurting into Bruce’s waiting mouth. He had been on edge all day and he finally let himself go. He came with a cry that tapered off into a pleased sigh. Bruce pulled back after lapping up the excess and grinned up at the genius billionaire.

“Feel better?” he asked as he reached around and gently pulled the toy out of Tony. The thing was still vibrating in his hand. Tony reached for Bruce’s pants and took out his phone, handing it to the other man.

“Mmhmm, you have _no_ idea,” replied Tony happily. Bruce chuckled as he turned off the toy and tossed it gently onto the coffee table.

“I hope you aren’t too tired - I’m not done with you yet,” he said as he stood and grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling the shorter man against him. Tony hummed as he snuggled against Bruce’s body.

“Never too tired when it comes to you,” Tony replied. They walked hand in hand toward the master bedroom. Once crossing the threshold Bruce shoved Tony playfully onto the bed. The genius bounced lightly as he laughed, a smile stretched across his face. He scooted closer to the middle of the bed. Bruce shot him a smirk as he crawled onto the bed in a predatory manner. Tony shot him a cocky smile in return. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” said Bruce as he continued to crawl over, his hand brushing up Tony’s naked leg. “Same place?” he asked.

Tony nodded and pointed at his nightstand. He knew what Bruce meant. “JARVIS, order us some dinner,” said Tony as Bruce found the bottle of lubricant and moved back so he hovered over Tony. He chuckled slightly.

“Already need more energy?” he asked as he opened the bottle and lubed up his fingers.

Tony gave a playful pout. “I’m good right now, thank you very much, but I know you and I know I’ll need it once we’re done.”

“Anything in particular, Sir? Master Bruce?” asked the AI. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce’s face. “Well?”

Bruce smiled and said, “A pizza should be good. The usual.”

“Excellent choice,” replied JARVIS.  
“Hey, why are his choices always ‘excellent’ or ‘good’ but when I want pizza you always say I should be eating a salad?” groused out Tony as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because, Sir, you usually want a pizza after being awake over 30 hours and have had nothing but greasy food in the entire time. A salad is always applicable when it comes to your diet,” was JARVIS’ prompt reply.

Tony shot a look of mock horror at the closest camera. “Are you calling me fat!?” he shouted.

JARVIS stayed wisely silent. 

Tony turned to look at Bruce who was fighting a smile. “Oh, are you in on this?” Tony asked as he moved his hands towards Bruce’s bare waist. Bruce schooled his expression into something serious.

“I would never refer to you as ‘fat’,” he said haughtily.

Tony looked at him dubiously.

“I like your love-handles,” he teased as he gripped Tony’s sides and squished the non-existent fat there.

Tony yelped and slapped the hand away. Bruce quickly grabbed Tony’s flailing arms and pinned the genius to the bed, his hands on either side of his head. Bruce leaned in and kissed Tony soundly, waiting until the shorter brunet arched against him then pulled back.

“Now, let’s get back to business,” said Bruce huskily. Tony grinned as he arched his back again, grinding his growing erection against Bruce’s dick.

“Yes, let’s,” Tony agreed as he moved his head upwards, kissing Bruce soundly. They rutted against one another for a while and Tony’s erection grew once more.

“You really are ready, aren’t you?” asked Bruce, slightly out of breath. 

“Babe, I’ve been ready since we left for the auto show,” said Tony as he took his hands out of Bruce’s grip and flipped himself over, ass high in the air. “Now are you going to do something about this or what?” he asked as he halfheartedly waved a hand at his ass and slightly slicked hole.

Bruce let out a deep moan as he hurriedly coated his fingers with the lubricant. “You know I will,” he replied as he stuck one finger in slowly, gently moving it around in circles. He moved his finger in and out and rubbed Tony’s rim, getting pleasure from Tony’s small gasps and utterances of ‘fuck’.  
“You’re really stretched out,” said Bruce as he slid in a second finger, moving it much like the first. 

“What do you expect? I’ve had that thing jammed in me for hours now,” said Tony into the pillow his face was partially squished into. “I don’t think I need too much prep, Batsy.”

Bruce pulled his fingers out and lightly smacked Tony’s bare ass, “Told you not to call me that,” he said admonishingly. Tony snickered in response.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, _oh Dark Knight_ ,” Tony continued to say in a teasing manner.

“Teach you a lesson,” replied Bruce as he hastily shoved three fingers into Tony’s ass, jabbing them in and out quickly. Not expecting the sudden addition to his body, Tony rocked into the sensation once before letting out a loud moan. 

“Ohh, that feels _sooo good_ ,” Tony said, his words slurring slightly by the end.

“I think that’s enough,” said Bruce as he took his fingers out slowly and applied some lube onto his dick. He wiped his hands on the bedspread to get rid of the excess then gripped Tony’s waist, pulling the genius up in a better position. He gripped his hard cock in one hand and held Tony with the other. Bruce then lined up his dick with Tony’s wide and slicked hole and gently pressed in until he was buried inside the shorter brunet.

They both let out low groans of pleasure. Tony was tight around him and very warm. Bruce knew it wouldn’t take him long. Tony felt filled as he always did with Bruce. Having sex with the other man never got old.

“This is always fantastic. I love having you in my bed,” confessed Tony. “My other roommates can be annoying. Sorry you haven’t been able to come over more often since they started living here.” 

Bruce stopped thrusting for a moment and pulled out gently. Tony let out a low whine.

“Why’d you stop?” he demanded sulkily. Bruce remained silent as he maneuvered Tony over to lay on his back instead. He gently pushed himself back in, allowing Tony time to adjust to his girth once again.

“I wanted to look at you,” confessed Bruce as he continued his slow pace. Tony felt like he was coming apart. Bruce was never really a romantic, that was more Tonys’ schtick - if any of them could be considered romantic - but Bruces’ words somehow struck a chord in Tony’s chest.

They usually got it on like horndogs, trying to get their fill of one another since they don’t get a chance to see each other much because of all of their responsibilities. They rarely get time to be romantic.

“I don’t care that your roommates are around. We’ve worked against the public knowing for years, what are they going to find out that the press already hasn’t?” asked Bruce rhetorically.

Tony tensed for a moment, scenarios of the Avengers or the Press finding out about them paralyzing him for a moment, but then he eased. “Believe it or not, Nat and Clint are spies,” said Tony with emphasis. “I wouldn’t put it past them to figure out something that the press missed. Hell, I was worried about you meeting them in general. But you were right, we can’t hide all the time,” answered Tony with a shrug. 

Bruce smiled down at him gently, brushing away a few strands of hair from Tony’s forehead. “Let’s just enjoy our time without worry,” he said as he continued his gentle thrusts. Tony was all for that plan.

_TBC_


	4. Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I needed some more Steve POV and this chapter got away with me. Hope you enjoy regardless!

Steve left the Auto Show feeling dejected and annoyed. Wayne started to grate on his nerves and he hated just how close the billionaires seemed to be. At first he thought about taking the train or a cab back to the Tower but Steve was thrumming with pent up energy that needed an outlet. He sprinted to the Tower, hardly breaking a sweat as he made his way home. He opted to take the elevator up to the Avengers floor, most of his aggression having passed.

He looked to the ceiling as he entered. “JARVIS,” Steve prompted.

“Yes, Captain?” answered the AI.

“Is Tony back yet?”

JARVIS paused for a moment and it was so odd that it had Steve a little worried. “JARVIS?” Steve asked.

“Sir is currently occupied,” finally answered the AI. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for and Steve’s anxiety rose.

“Is Tony in the Tower, JARVIS?” Steve asked again as he pressed the button to the penthouse. The elevator started to rise but the penthouse button was not lit up like normal.

“Sir is unavailable at this time,” JARVIS answered again. Steve took out the cell phone Tony had given him and sent Natasha a text. The elevator came to a stop and let out to the floor below the penthouse.

‘ _JARVIS has been compromised_ ’ was the text Steve had sent. There was a small ‘ding’ from his phone. When Steve looked at the screen, it said ‘ _message undelivered_ ’.

‘This is bad,’ Steve thought to himself.

+++

Steve exited the elevator and bee-lined to the stairwell. There was no telling if the elevator was compromised too.

He stopped on the Avengers floor. Clint was busy playing video games and Natasha was in the kitchen making lunch for herself.

“Where’s Bruce?” questioned Steve.

“Banner?” asked Nat, “down in the lab,” she answered.

“Pumpernickel,” stated Steve sternly. Nat stopped what she was doing and Clint immediately paused his game.

Clint stood up and stretched as his eyes scanned all the corners and darkened areas of the room.

“We should go out for lunch,” he said as he sidled up next to Natasha. They all nodded to one another, left their phones on the counter, and walked down the stairwell. Originally Clint headed to the elevator, but when he saw Steve bypass it he followed the other man instead.

+++

They were sitting at a small soup and sandwich cafe four blocks from the Tower. They hadn’t said a word until they arrived. Natasha had found the small shop when she first moved into the Tower and had deemed it safe from prying eyes and ears. They then sat down and ordered a glass of water each.

“Why didn’t we get Banner?” asked Clint as he leaned back on his chair, lifting it up on two legs and casting a glance over the crowd.

“No time,” Steve responded as he tried to make himself seem smaller and less recognizable.

“What’s this about, Steve?” asked Nat as she played with the straw wrapper. _Pumpernickel_ was their code word of ‘drop everything and evacuate’.

“JARVIS has been compromised,” Steve said gravely.

At those words both Natasha and Clint sat up straight. 

“What makes you say that?” asked Clint as he leaned forward. They were interrupted by a waitress. They hastily placed their orders for coffee and treats before getting right back to it.

Steve reiterated everything that had happened since he set foot in the Tower. Clint’s face looked grim, but Natasha’s looked pensive.

“I’m not so sure that JARVIS is compromised as you say, Steve,” she said, working through the details of the last day.

“Of course it is, Nat! Did you not hear how it wouldn’t tell me where Tony was. The elevator didn’t even go all the way to the Penthouse!” Steve exclaimed.

Clint hushed him. Captain America wasn’t built for stealth.

“I get what you’re saying, Steve,” started Natasha softly, “but it sounds more like Tony enacted some kind of protocol versus JARVIS being compromised.”

“Like what?” asked Clint.

“I don’t know,” she answered with a shrug. “Maybe he’s busy and doesn’t want to be disturbed. It’s like when he activates Blackout Mode when he’s really in the zone and working on projects.”

“I know Blackout Mode, Nat, but this wasn’t it. I’ve never heard JARVIS pause like that or not let me send any text messages,” said Steve, his voice filled with worry.

“I still think you’re overthinking it. Blackout Mode was an example. Who knows how many different protocols Tony has in place. Maybe he doesn’t want to be disturbed. He does have a guest visiting at the moment,” she finished off saying with a smirk. Clint shot her an amused glance.

“What does Wayne have to do with anything?” asked Steve with a huff.

“Have you ever known Tony to bring anyone around? The only people we have met are Rhodes, Pepper, and his driver Happy. Tony doesn’t have many friends, or if he does, it’s not any we are aware of. Wayne is the first he’s brought over. I’m sure Tony just wants to spend time with him,” clarified Natasha. 

Steve glowered and crossed his arms over his chest. “I still don’t like it. How can we even trust this Wayne guy?”

Clint flagged down the waitress, content that JARVIS was okay and Tony was safe.

“He’s a fellow billionaire, does a lot of philanthropy and has probably been in Tony’s life longer than anyone. They’re families probably ran in the same social circles,” said Clint.

The waitress stopped by and both Clint and Natasha placed an actual lunch order. Steve declined, the whole thing still not sitting well with him. He didn’t want to think too deeply about why.

“Fine, I can agree that JARVIS is probably not compromised, but you have to admit that it’s still fishy,” he added again. Nat and Clint shared a look.

“Look man, we all know about your little Tony-crush,” started off Clint without tact. Natasha kicked him under the table. “Ow, Nat, what the hell?!” he cried.

Steve’s face became a bright red. He tried to deny his attraction toward Tony in between stutters, but neither believed him.

Natasha continued where Clint left off. “What Clint is _trying_ to say is, Steve you might be a little more invested in Tony’s personal relationships than we are. What I want to say is, don’t get your hopes up too much regarding Tony.”

Steve didn’t want to believe Natasha. She didn’t know all the secrets and time he and Tony had shared together. Up until Wayne showed up Tony had spent most of his free time with Steve. That meant something. Tony also was the only one who joked with him being on the ice and losing 70 years. It made being blasted into the future bearable; everyone else seemed to tip-toe around that fact. He was also the only one to go and visit Peggy with him since she was his godmother. Sure, he and Tony didn’t have too much in common, but opposites attract! Wayne might share Tony’s social status, but he wasn’t a hero - not like Steve and Tony were. They had more shared experiences than Tony did with Wayne.

“Thanks for your advice Nat, but Tony and I share a deeper bond than he and Wayne,” stated Steve firmly. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m heading back,” he said as he stood from the table and made his way back to the Tower.

Clint and Natasha just turned to each other and shrugged.

“He’s gonna be disappointed when he finds out about Wayne and Tony’s relationship,” said Clint.

“We tried,” was all Nat said before their coffees arrived.

+++

Tony and Bruce were laying side by side on the large bed, completely drained with pleased and satisfied smiles on their faces.

“Sorry to disturb you, Sir,” started JARVIS, “ but your food has arrived.”

Tony forced himself to sit up, his back leaning against the headboard. “Send DUM-E to fetch it,” said Tony airily as he waved a hand in the air carelessly. Bruce captured his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Tony sent him a bashful smile.

They were just enjoying themselves, lightly chatting when JARVIS interrupted them once again.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is trying to force himself into the elevator with DUM-E,” said JARVIS with an exasperated tone. Despite the circumstances, Tony was proud of the wide range of emotions JARVIS could feel and express.

Tony sat up, the sheets pooling around his naked waist. “Why?” he asked, confused.

Bruce just lounged even more, his mind already piecing things together. A smug grin crossed his face.

“It appears that he is worried about your well-being,” JARVIS replied dryly.

Tony’s stomach gurgled and Bruce released a small chuckle. “That’s because you didn’t eat a full breakfast,” Bruce chided as he poked Tony lightly on his belly.

Tony giggled and slapped Bruce’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah,” he replied. “I really want that pizza now,” he said with a pout.

Bruce perked up. “I’ll get it for you,” he said as he stood up and stole one of the sheets to wrap around his waist and started making his way to the elevator doors.

“No, wait!” called out Tony as he scrambled off the bed and ran after Bruce.

“What is it?” the other man asked as he stopped in front of the elevator, ready to open the doors.

“What happened to secrecy?” asked Tony with wide and slightly frightened eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin what they had with arguments and pointing fingers. He didn’t want to end things with Bruce. He never really cared what the world thought about his personal relationships but he wasn’t about to blow all their hard-work at concealing their relationship on some petty macho bullshit.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something like ‘It’s just Rogers’ but he stopped and really looked at Tony. The shorter brunet was scared and apprehensive and so Bruce engulfed him in a hug instead.

“Okay, I’ll handle this. It’ll be fine,” he assured as he squeezed Tony a little tighter. Tony released a sigh and nodded. He did trust Bruce after all. “Why don’t you go put on something comfortable and pick something to watch?” Tony looked up a Bruce curiously.

“What are you planning?” he asked with a smile

“Don’t worry about it,” answered Bruce as he let go of Tony and slapped him lightly on his bare bottom. “Now get moving.”

“So bossy,” muttered Tony as he gave Bruce a cheeky grin and walked away back toward the bedroom. He wondered how JARVIS was doing, what with Protocol Panty Drop still in effect.

+++

Steve got back to the Tower, his mood soured from Nat and Clint. Sure, there might not be anything wrong with JARVIS right now but that didn’t mean that he still shouldn’t check up on Tony. The brunet had a pinched expression on his face and looked to be sweating in the air conditioned auto showroom. It was all very curious and just because Wayne was visiting, it didn’t mean that he still couldn’t see Tony.

At the Tower he saw a scrawny girl with a red baseball cap on her head, her long brown hair flowing from the back in a ponytail. She was chewing a stick of gum looking somewhat bored. In her hands was a large pizza from what Steve recognized was Tony’s favorite place. They had a few specialty pizzas in the Avengers names. Tony had once lamented that they changed their ‘Hawaiian’ pizza into the ‘Iron Man’ because of the color scheme. They had all teased him about it one movie night. It was a great memory of the team and once again Steve was reminded that this Wayne fellow had nothing on Steve and Tony’s relationship.

“I can take that up for you, Miss,” said Steve as he approached the teenager. She turned to look at him with a bored expression and popped her gum for good measure.

“No can do,” she replied as the elevator to the Avengers floor, and subsequently the Penthouse, opened up. She calmly walked in, turning her back on Steve. Steve rushed in after her. At her unimpressed look Steve just sheepishly shrugged.

“I was going up anyway,” he said without prompt. The teenager just rolled her eyes in reply.

“Miss, DUM-E will meet you to complete the delivery,” said JARVIS as the elevator started moving up. The teen nodded, apparently used to this instruction. Steve just looked a little flabbergasted. Were all teenagers this apathetic about everything? The elevator zoomed upward and opened to the level where Tony kept his bots and other fun projects. DUM-E greeted them at the door and beeped at the pizza girl happily. She smiled and patted the robot on the claw with her empty hand.

“Never gets old,” she muttered with a smile as she handed over the pizza. Steve saw as she leaned against the side of the elevator once her delivery was done. Steve rushed out and stood awkwardly next to DUM-E. The elevator doors closed and re-opened what seemed moments later. DUM-E rolled into the elevator, pizza in claw and waited. He beeped once after being situated and Steve scrambled back in.

“Captain, please exit the elevator,” said JARVIS. Steve crossed his arms. 

“I need to speak with Tony.”

Something that sounded like a sigh came from the speakers.

“Sir is currently occupied. Please exit the elevator,” JARVIS repeated. DUM-E started to grow restless.

“He can’t be _that_ busy if he’s ordering a pizza,” Steve said somewhat petulantly. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t go and see Tony. He almost didn’t mind that Wayne would be there too.

“Regardless, access to the Penthouse is forbidden at this time. Please exit the elevator,” said JARVIS once more before DUM-E let out a series of beeps and whirs and started to shove at Steve.

Steve turned to look at the robot incredulously. He would have to talk to Tony about fixing this bad behavior. “Stop it,” he said as he moved away from the menacing clawed machine.

DUM-E whirred even louder. “No, DUM-E, that is Sir’s pizza,” said JARVIS in an uncaring tone. DUM-E spun around, pizza still positioned in his claw and tried to steer Steve out of the elevator. The super soldier danced out of the way.

“JARVIS, just take me to see Tony,” Steve said with exasperation. He didn’t understand why JARVIS and DUM-E got so much leeway with the Tower. 

JARVIS stayed silent. DUM-E released another series of beeps. 

“Oh very well,” said the AI.

DUM-E’s chirps and beeps seemed almost cheerful. He whirled around again and started to move into Steve’s space more aggressively. Steve knew he had to watch his strength around the robot but it was getting harder and harder to do.

Finally something had to give and DUM-E flung the pizza box at Steve. The box opened and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The large pizza soared briefly through the air, flipped with the toppings facing Steve due to the added weight and landed with a _splat_ on Steve’s face and chest. Tomato sauce coated his shirt and chin and he was pretty sure something was lodged in his hair. DUM-E looked down as if sad and slowly rolled out of the elevator. That self-chastisement didn’t last however as the robot rushed over to U and Butterfingers and oddly found a way to reenact the whole thing.

The elevator doors slid closed and slowly rose up to the Penthouse.

_**TBC** _


End file.
